


Hollywood Nights

by noo



Series: Hollywood Series [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones' night for introspection on the day of the finalisation for his divorce turns into a celebration that he didn't expect during a party in the Hollywood Hills on a hot summer night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Nights

“There are thousands of dollars worth of fine furniture around and you managed to find the plastic crappy chair that belongs in a school room?” Leonard heard said from behind him. He knew that voice. It had been annoying him for the past three months.

“Who let you in, kid? And you should know about things that belong in school rooms, one of them being you,” Leonard said, refusing to turn around and look at Jim Kirk, the newest intern at Enterprise studios. Even his own secretary couldn't stop talking about Jim’s baby blues.

Leonard took a sip of his well aged bourbon. No rocks to dilute the smooth, heady taste. He looked past the milieu of people who had invaded his house for the night and out towards the lights of LA.

Music pulsed out of the state of the art music system that Jocelyn had installed just earlier in the year prior to one of her many publicity shoots. He was so glad when he got the call to go into the hospital and could excuse himself from the fake role of loving husband. She was the actor in the family, not him. The fact that Joanna was more inclined to play Operation than dress up with any of her dolls was of great delight to him.

“I was invited, which is more than I can say for most of them that I can see here,” Jim said as he walked around to stand in front of Leonard.

“Sure you ain’t here to pick over my carcass like the rest of those sycophants?” Leonard nodded towards the other guests.

“Bones, you wound me,” Jim proclaimed as he put his hands to his chest and protested his mock innocence, his heavy silver bracelet jingling on his arm with his movement. “I’m not one to believe in gossip.”

Leonard snorted at the first part of Jim’s speech, he conveniently tried to ignore the second part. “Will you stop with that stupid nickname?”

Jim dropped his hands back down and smiled at Leonard.

“Aren’t you a little casually dressed for a party?” Leonard asked as he took in the faded but clean t-shirt and well worn jeans that Jim was wearing.

“I took my dress code from my host,” Jim replied as he took a beer off the tray of one of the wait staff that was passing by.

“And you knew I was gonna be dressed thus how?” Leonard asked as he waved a hand down his own body, indicating his plain black t-shirt and low slung jeans.

“A man can’t reveal his sources,” Jim leaned forward and tapped the side of his nose.

Leonard couldn’t help himself and laughed at the sly and sassy look on Jim’s face.

He gained his equilibrium by pointedly looking at the beer bottle in Jim’s hand and raising one eyebrow.

“You know I’m 21, so don’t give me that look, Bones,” Jim said.

“You should still be in school,” Leonard lectured.

“So says the freaking genius who had graduated medical school by that time,” Jim countered.

“I had not,” Leonard replied.

“Fine, by 22. Bloody semantics, but you are a freaking genius,” Jim told him.

“You been snooping into my life?” Leonard glared at him.

“I could have but everyone talks about nothing but you and your family at the Studio. Bit hard not to hear about it. I mean Pike may run the ship but your mom owns the lot,” Jim told him as he took another sip. “I have to check the news in the rags too, been nothing but you and Jocelyn for the past months. Lohan’s gotta be pissed that her meltdowns have been relegated to page three ‘cause of you guys.”

“Lucky me,” Leonard drawled as he downed the rest of his drink.

“Hey, no drowning your sorrows, this is a night for celebration,” Jim told him as he reached for the glass.

“Give that back!” Leonard ordered as he stood up to follow Jim through the crowd.

Jim had taken the glass and was heading for the house, winding his way around the pool, that currently held nothing but floating candles. It wouldn’t be long before someone decided to take a skinny dip in it, of that Leonard knew for sure. As Jim worked his way through the crowd of mostly morbidly fascinated hangers-on and a few of the Enterprise Studio suits, he slapped backs and smiled as he went, not stopping for any of them, but making sure that he offended no one. The kid was gonna go far in the business.

Leonard was more concerned about his lost glass though.

In a far and quiet seeming corner, Pike, was sitting separate from the other party goers. As Leonard watched one of the hangers-on made to head towards Pike, obviously taking an opportunity to approach the head of Enterprise studios. Pike’s companion turned flashing blue eyes on the hanger-on and the man slunk back into the mass of party goers. Leonard nodded at Pike and his Number One. As he turned back to look where Jim had gotten to, he saw him paused in the open doorway to the house. Through the glass walls, Leonard could see Enterprise’s VP and Communications head talking together. They were standing remarkably close.

It was this sight that had Jim mesmerised and enabled Leonard to finally catch up to him. He reached down to try and extricate the glass from Jim but just as he got his hand up close, Jim lifted it up and in front of his chest, so Leonard would have had to almost hug him in order to get the glass back in his possession. Jim was still fixated on Spock and Nyota.

“And that, kid, is why you were barking up the wrong tree,” Leonard said quietly to Jim.

“Man, it explains a lot,” Jim responded. He then stepped into the house and headed towards the kitchen area.

“Dammit, Jim!” Leonard grumbled as he stepped over the threshold to keep following Jim.

Jim was walking quickly through the house and walked right past the kitchen, where more people were gathered.

“Jim! Buddy! Come and have a smoke with us?” one of the merry band offered Jim.

Leonard paused and looked out the clear glass at the scene outside. Sure enough the floating candles in the water were bobbing up and down now while two bodies had joined them. Leonard could see a reflection of Jim in the glass and that is what really kept his attention.

“Maybe later, Kevin,” Jim placated. “I’m on an important mission. Got to finish it off first.” With that Jim was heading down the corridor.

Leonard paused as he waited for the group to turn away from Jim, but it wasn’t before there was some catcalls after Jim and suggestions what sort of mission he was likely on. The group finally gave up their taunts and turned back to partaking of what alcohol and other substances they could get their hands on to heighten their enjoyment of the evening.

Leonard slipped quietly past them and down the steps into the corridor that housed a number of bedrooms. He stopped and considered the dark, empty space. Many a night he had walked down this same path, in the dark and alone. Tonight it wasn’t silent; off to the right and behind a closed door was some unmistakable sounds.

Normally he wouldn’t have thought that anyone would have the time since he had last seen Jim and now for that act to have started, but while Jim had heard about him, he had most definitely heard about Jim in return. His prowess at cutting a swathe through Hollywood’s ranks was well known. It did help being the son of the ‘Legendary George Kirk’, one of the seventies greatest film stars. Leonard might have Hollywood Royal blood flowing through his veins being the son of Eleanora Aquitaine, a formidable silver screen goddess and daughter of one of the most powerful studio owners of all time, but Jim was the son of two legends. Winona’s reclusive actions of hiding her children only created even more of a mystique after the death of her husband.

The kid never mentioned his parents though and seemed to flinch at the mention of both of their names.

Leonard was shocked out of his reverie by Jim standing in the doorway to his own bedroom. “Never took you for a voyeur,” he said as he waggled Leonard’s empty glass at him.

“A lot you don’t know about me,” Leonard replied as he stalked down the corridor towards him. “Get out of my room.”

“Not in it,” Jim replied from the place where he stood in the corridor. “But now I am,” he cheerfully replied as he stepped backwards and into the dark room.

“God dammit!” Bones swore at him as he increased his strides to follow the reckless idiot into his room. The kid was playing some game with him and he wasn’t best pleased.

The first thing that Leonard noticed was that the room was dark and the blinds securely closed. His eyes had adjusted to the dark when he had paused in the hallway, so he was able to see Jim was over by the cabinet that housed his good bottle of bourbon.

“What the hell are you doing in here anyway, kid. Why aren’t you back there taking Riley up on his offer?” Leonard asked as he watched Jim searching through the cabinet. He hadn’t discovered the bottle yet.

“I don’t smoke,” Jim said.

“That’s odd in this town,” Leonard replied.

“My doctor advised that it was bad for my health,” Jim said as he paused in his searching to look over at Leonard and take a swig of his beer.

“Do you always do what your doctor tells you?” Leonard asked as he looked away from the lips that were encircling the neck of the beer bottle.

“Ask me something and find out,” Jim whispered towards him.

“Give me my glass back and get the hell out of my room,” Leonard ordered.

Jim smiled, his teeth glowing almost like that damn Cheshire Cat in the dark. “Nope, need to get you a new drink. To celebrate your freedom,” Jim said as he put his beer bottle down and started searching again, pulling open drawers and flipping through what meager belongings Leonard had left in the world.

“Freedom, my ass. She did manage to take damn near everything ‘cept my damn bones as you are fond of calling me and my bottle of the good stuff. Managed to hide that well from her and her removalists and it seems from you too,” Leonard grumbled.

“She didn’t get the house or the studio, Bones,” Jim reminded him.

“Only ‘cause they are owned by my mother and not me,” Leonard replied as he walked over towards Jim. “Wasn’t for her lack of trying though. Now why you looking in my room for my bottle of the good stuff?”

“Like you were gonna keep it out in the open for the rest of those idiots to drink? You ain’t stupid, man. Now you gonna show me where you hid it so I can pour you another drink?” Jim asked.

Leonard shook his head before bending over and opening a side door in the cabinet. He reached into his hiding spot and pulled out the bottle. He straightened up and shook the bottle towards Jim. “Now give me my damn glass back.”

“Was that bottle full this morning?” Jim asked.

“Kid, don’t tell me you are thinking about lecturing me about drinking?” Leonard replied.

“Well, was it?” Jim pushed.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Maybe, now let me get on with drowning my sorrows. Been keeping this bottle for a long time in preparation for today. Now I get to drink it and appreciate it. In peace mind you.”

Jim reached for the bottle and for some reason that Leonard did not know, he let him take it. Jim tilted it so that he could see the liquid slosh back and forth. It seemed to meet with his approval and he opened the bottle and poured a generous measure into the glass, which he then handed onto Leonard.

Leonard saluted Jim before taking a sip of the bourbon. It slid over his tongue and down his throat with that welcome, warming, smooth burn.

“You got me my drink, I can now ‘celebrate’ my divorce and hopefully some peace and quiet, so git,” Leonard ordered.

“No can do, man,” Jim replied.

“Thought you said you always did what the doctor ordered and last time I checked I have that little degree that says I’m a doctor,” Leonard countered.

“I do do what my doctor tells me,” Jim replied.

“Ahh, so I’m not your doctor then,” Leonard said.

“Didn’t say that,” Jim said.

“You ain’t doing what I’m telling ya,” Leonard argued.

“Only cause you aren’t giving me the right orders,” Jim replied.

Leonard snorted. “So you only follow the rules you want to. How the hell did you make it through all those years in that Military Academy?”

“The leaving it before I finished should tell you enough. Never been fond of that whole ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ crap,” Jim said.

“When you gonna let your hair grow back?” Leonard asked. He reached a hand out to run his fingers over the short and spikey blond locks. It tickled his palm and Jim seemed to lean slightly into the touch. Leonard quickly dropped his hand away once he realised what he had done.

“So what orders can I give you, that you will follow?” Leonard asked as his hand toyed with the label on the bottle. He refused to look towards Jim.

“Hmm, I think if you were to just relax back on that bed and invite me to join you on it, I might just follow that one,” Jim said.

Leonard looked up at him in shock. “Kid, you might be fucking your way to the top, but I ain’t got nothing in this town anymore.”

“Will you stop that!” Jim said. “I ain’t fucking my way to the top, just been passing the time.”

“Sure coulda fooled me,” Leonard growled back at him. “And stop what?”

“Stop with the stupid misery ain’t got nothing act! You are so fucking hot it’s unbelievable. You have a mother that loves you, a great job at the best hospital in the state, the most gorgeous little girl. The Hollywood bloodsucker no longer has her claws into you and she’s only got a career on ‘In the Stars’. She’s a Soap Queen true, but soapies can’t and rarely make the jump into the big time. She won’t be one of them. You will inherit Enterprise and you’ve got me,” Jim lectured him. At each new point he made he jabbed a finger into Leonard’s chest.

Leonard just blinked at him in shock. “What?”

“You heard me, get on the damn bed,” Jim ordered as he brought up his other hand and pushed Leonard towards the bed.

“What?” Leonard repeated.

Jim plucked the glass from his hand and put it down on the bedside table. When he turned back to Leonard he slid his palms up the black t-shirt that Leonard was wearing. His hands stopped over his pectorals and he slightly increased the pressure.

“Want to know why I was fucking my way through Hollywood?” Jim asked. He continued before Leonard could formulate a reply. “First day on the job, Pike brings me in and tells me that I better mind my manners cause the great Eleanora Aquitaine will be coming by with her granddaughter. In she walks with that little pixie you call a daughter, then right behind the pair of them is the hottest thing I think I have ever seen. You.”

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but Jim placed one long finger over his lips, silencing him.

“Then you opened your mouth and spoke and fuck, I knew you were the hottest thing ever. Right now, standing here in that top, just the right fucking tightness and all I wanna do is take it off. I was so damn hard and you didn’t even look at me. Felt like I was 14 all over again with Mary-Jo Taylor. I swear I reckon you could make me come from just speaking. Would rather fuck you into that mattress though. Can I Bones? Can I fuck you?” Jim asked as he removed his finger and raised up so that his lips were almost brushing Leonard’s.

“Um,” Leonard replied coherently.

“The only reason I fucked all those other people, was that I was waiting for this day,” Jim said as his eyes roamed over Leonard’s face.

“Huh?” Leonard asked.

“I don’t touch people that are already taken. And even though everyone knew you and Jocelyn were heading for divorce, you were still married. I was so fucking horny for you and well, yeah, kinda bad that I might have been sorta using other people as a substitute for you, but they were using me for the Kirk name, so fair trade I guess. You ain’t married now and I plan to get in before anyone else does. So can I fuck you into that mattress?” Jim asked earnestly.

“Kid, I’m too old for you,” Leonard countered as he desperately tried not to lean forward and taste Jim’s lips.

“Pike’s too old for me, you ain’t. It’s only five years,” Jim pushed.

Leonard lost the battle. He kissed Jim. Kissed the kid that he had been trying to ignore for those three months. The warmth from the bourbon and the heat from their proximity to each other was too much for him and the angel on his shoulder telling him this was a bad idea.

Jim pushed his tongue to flick at Leonard’s lips. He groaned, well he thought it was him, he wasn’t quite sure.

A moment of sanity prevailed and he reared back, breaking the kiss. “Fuck! I’m divorced and not even thirty,” he told Jim.

Jim stepped back from him and smiled.

A furrow appeared between Leonard’s eyebrows as he looked confusedly at Jim.

Jim just kept smiling at him as he walked backwards towards the door. The open door Leonard realized.

Anyone could have seen and heard their conversation. Jim closed it and turned the lock, securing them both in the dark room.

The music could still be heard, as well as the conversation of the party goers, but now it was just the two of them. Jim had that boyish look about him and Leonard felt so old in comparison, but with every word Jim spoke he revealed that he was far from a boy. This was a man who knew what he wanted and aimed to get it with single minded determination.

He wanted Leonard.

Leonard seemed inclined to let him. He sat down on the soft mattress of his bed, the white sheets still not fully made from the morning when he got up. He toed off his shoes and socks and slowly, watching Jim the whole time, moved back onto the bed so he was lying back on the pillows by the dark mahogany headboard.

Jim was still standing by the door, hands in his pockets and his head tilted to the side as he watched Leonard.

“Can I, Bones?” he finally asked.

“Not from over there you can’t,” Leonard replied.

Jim toed off his own shoes and socks and crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Leonard’s thighs. With his hands he slowly raised up Leonard’s t-shirt. Leonard shivered at the touch of those warm hands. When it was halfway up his chest, Jim moved his body further back so he could rub his face slowly up and down the skin of Leonard’s belly, before pushing the shirt higher and licked around a nipple.

Leonard ran a hand through Jim’s short hair, enjoying the feel of it again. He lightly held onto Jim’s bicep with the other hand.

Leonard breathed out a moan as Jim sucked the nipple into his mouth and then pulled it upwards between his teeth. When he let it go, he opened his eyes and those piercing baby blues looked at him with such heady intent. Jim leaned up for an open mouth kiss. Leonard obliged. Tongues mingled as they slowly kissed and tangled with each other. Savouring the taste and feel. Leonard ran his fingers gently over the back of Jim’s neck, where his hair met his skin. Following it’s path back and forth.

Jim leaned away to sit back and up again. Leonard followed, raising himself up too. Jim took the opportunity to pull Leonard’s shirt up and off him. He paused to look down at him, savouring the view. Leonard pushed Jim’s shirt off as well taking the opportunity to lave at the soft skin of Jim’s before they were kissing again. Hands sliding back and forth, teasing and touching new places. Seeking out ways to make the other groan and show their appreciation.

Not speaking via words, they moved back and forth on the bed as they shed one item of clothing after another. Leonard had started to unbutton his jeans but had quickly been taken over by Jim, who took every chance to palm his cock during the process. Leonard took the hint and returned the favour.

Jim lay back with his hands behind his head as Leonard removed his jeans. He ran his hands up and down his thighs before sliding upwards to kiss Jim some more. Then he slowly moved downwards until he could release Jim’s cock from his underwear. He took Jim’s cock inside his mouth in one smooth movement. Feeling the heavy weight on his tongue. He glanced up to see Jim’s head thrown back. He slowly worked the thick cock as deep into his mouth as he could, twisting his head slightly as he worked it up and down.

Jim groaned and with a small tug on Leonard’s hair pulled him upwards and off his cock. Jim rolled him over, before sliding down himself and gently pulling Leonard’s cock out so he could run his nose along it slowly before licking back down to his balls. Jim then deep-throated him in one fell swoop.

All Leonard could manage was breathy, “oh yeahs” to show Jim he was on the right track. The way Jim would pull and tug slowly as he raised his mouth to the tip was nearly driving Leonard over the edge. He ran his hands over the strong broad shoulders of Jim and up into his hair. Jim let Leonard’s cock drop out of his mouth, and fall slowly back down to his stomach. Leonard knew exactly what was meant by cock sucker lips as he looked at Jim. Lips glistening in the light streaming in through the small gaps in the blinds, open and pink.

Jim moved up his body so they could tangle and kiss some more. Like teenagers in the back seat of their parents car, getting to know each other in the biblical sense as much as possible. They rubbed and moved against each other slowly and sinuously.

Leonard could hear the moans and he knew they were coming mostly from him. Jocelyn had never made him feel like this.

“Good,” Jim said and Leonard realised he had spoken that thought aloud.

“Fuck,” Leonard swore quietly as he turned his head away.

“Can I?” Jim asked again.

“If you don’t, then that reputation you earned in three months I will think was faked,” Leonard challenged, his embarrassment gone as Jim had moved his hand down to play and tease at his balls. His fingers flicked lower each time until they were teasing over his hole.

“Lube?” Jim asked.

Leonard rolled over to grab the small bottle he kept in the side drawer. Jim took the opportunity to run his hands slowly and reverently over his ass.

“Condom?” Leonard asked as he looked back over his shoulder.

Jim patted him once and moved off the bed to search through his jeans pockets. Leonard rolled back over and proceeded to warm the lube up on his fingers quickly and then he was pressing first one and then two fingers into his hole. Slowly spreading and preparing himself.

Jim just stood at the side of the bed and watched.

“Like what you see?” Leonard asked.

“Too much,” Jim breathed out.

Leonard quirked a brow at him as he pushed in harder with a third finger. Jim was not a small man at all and he might need a little more lube than normal.

“Come here darlin’,” Bones drawled at him, testing the theory out about his accent.

It worked. Jim literally pounced him and started putting the condom on as fast as he could without tearing it. Leonard put more lube on his hand so he could slick up Jim’s cock. Jim leaned forward so they could again kiss while he did so.

Once he was adequately prepared, Jim leaned back so he could slowly press his way in, just using a hand to guide himself.

He took care to slowly work his way in. Leonard’s legs were pressed up close to his chest.

Then Jim started to move and Leonard could not keep quiet. Jim couldn’t keep it slow, he pushed and fucked Leonard into that headboard. Leonard’s hands moved from hanging on to the headboard to hanging onto Jim with legs, arms, hands, whatever he could use.

Jim slowed down at times so they could kiss again. Leonard would still moan and order him to “fuck my ass,” as much as he could around the kisses and his breathless moans. Jim would pause and stare down at him before doing as Leonard ordered.

Leonard’s moans got louder and he didn’t care about anyone else who cared to be listening, he wanted Jim to come.

He told him so.

Jim adjusted so that he could wrap one of his hands around Leonard’s dick, jacking him as he pounded away hard.

Leonard’s hands gripped tight onto Jim as he tried to stave off his orgasm for a little while longer. Jim was too good and too thick in him. His hands were working magic on his cock and Leonard just lost it.

As he was coming back down, he felt Jim, throbbing his own release.

Jim was breathing heavily and Leonard’s legs flopped back down onto the bed lazily. Spreading wide and he felt completely boneless.

Jim slipped out from him and Leonard could feel a little bit of the lube running down the crease of his thighs. He was too sated to care. Jim rolled over and Leonard watched as he carefully removed the condom and tied it off before looking back at Leonard.

Leonard waved towards where there was a bin in the room. Jim slid off the bed and Leonard was pleased to see that his legs were kinda wobbly as he made his way over to the small bin. Leonard couldn’t help himself, he was rubbing his hands slowly over his body. He was still in the moment, and his skin was still begging for touch. Jim padded back to the bed with a couple of tissues in his hands.

With the tissues he wiped up the come off of Leonard’s chest, before leaning over to press another kiss to him. Neither of them seemed to be able to stop kissing each other. Jim did something with the tissues, but Leonard couldn’t care less as he kept kissing him.

Jim worked at the bed covers and Leonard took the hint, sliding under them with him.

They fell asleep, entwined and lips almost touching.

***

“Bones?” Jim asked as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hmm?” Bones replied, reluctant to look up from the morning paper.

“Do you remember the first night I fucked you?”

Bones looked up at him. “What brought this on?”

“Do you?” Jim pressed.

Bones titled his head, silently asking for a kiss. Jim smiled as he leaned down and pressed one to his lips. Like always, it started off simple and almost chaste and quickly became less so.

“Yeah,” Bones breathed into the kiss. “I remember, kid.”

At that name Jim pushed him off him so that he could roll over and pin him to the bed.

“Ain’t no kid,” he growled as he mouthed against Bones’ neck.

“You were that night,” Bones responded as he tilted his head back.

Jim pushed his groin into him. Bones couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. Neither man was concerned about the paper, it lay abandoned on the edge of the bed.

“You’ll be late for work,” Bones groaned.

“I’m the boss and you have today off from the Hospital, gonna make the most of it,” Jim replied as he licked at the rough stubble.

“I still own your ass,” Bones replied, moving his hands down so he could get a firm grip on that part of Jim’s anatomy.

“You do and it was a good night,” Jim murmured before kissing him again. He broke the kiss and rubbed their noses together.

Only time I plan on celebrating a divorce,” Bones replied as he lifted up his hand. Jim joined his hand with Bones’. In the early morning light the band on Bones’ ring finger shone.

“Good. I don’t plan on letting you go,” Jim replied before leaning down and kissing him again.

Sure enough one half of the most powerful pairing in Hollywood was late for work.

When you are the President of Enterprise Studios and it was the owner of said Studio and Head of Neurosurgery at Cedars-Sinai that was making you tardy, a raised eyebrow from your Vice-President Spock was the only one who dared to say anything.

Jim just smiled a contended smile at him that he knew would annoy Spock and got to work, doing what he loved. Making movies and making people happy.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Hollywood Nights](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/80472.html)  
>  **Betas:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) polished this up nicely and fixed up all my fun grammar mistakes. *hugs*  
>  **Word Count:** 5,023  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, mentions of Pike, Number One, Spock/Uhura, Riley, Eleanora, George/Winona  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Bones' night for introspection on the day of the finalisation for his divorce turns into a celebration that he didn't expect during a party in the Hollywood Hills on a hot summer night
> 
>  **A/N:** This was inspired from a couple of pictures on the Daily Captain and Doctor post on the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/) community. You have to be a member to see the pics, but there was a bb pine and Karl being his normal sexy self.


End file.
